headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Cyprus/CroatiaSoccer
Appearance Long white beard, white skin, white hair, black eyes and a serious (but not angry) face expression. When his power bar is charged, he will suddenly get striped by a lightning bolt and he will create a big light blue shock wave that will strike the entire field. It gives the opponent Cameroon's Power Shot effect (it can't be dodged, but it lasts for a short time, for about 4 seconds). His entire eyes will go light yellow. He will then be able to throw yellow lightning bolts with his bare hands every 6 seconds. They can give the opponent the Columbia's costume (NOT POWER SHOT) effect for 5 seconds. Power Shots Ares shot (Air Shot) He will yell:"WAR AND COURAGE!!!". Then he will turn into Ares. He will have a younger appearance, no beard, black hair and he will also gain a war helmet like Greece's only with a red top, and it also looks more destroyed. Then a lot of Spartan warriors will run into the opponent's goal (they all have helmets like Cyprus and they all have spears or swords). As they run into the opponent's goal a lot of burning arrows will be thrown (they can give the Brazil's Power Shot effect for 3 seconds). If the opponent gets into the mob of warriors, when they go away, the opponent will get out, lying on the ground, full of grazes, strachs, scrapes and injuries and he won't be able to move for 6 seconds. Also, the ball will be able to go trough him. When the warriors go away, Cyprus will gain his normal appearance again. Hades shot (Ground Shot) He will yell:"HADES!!!".Then, he will turn into Hades. His beard and hair will go black, with a little bit of blood splatters on it, his eyes will go completely red and he will have an angry face expression. Then he will raise his hand and the entire field will start burning for 3 seconds and the opponent will turn into a skeleton for 5-6 seconds (like Hungary).The ball will bounce out from the same spot where the opponent was turned into a skeleton. Hephasteus shot (Counter Attack) He will yell:"FOR THE GLORY...OF BLACKSMITHS!!!". Then he will turn into Hephasteus. He will have a longer brown beard and red irisis. Then he will jump into the air (similar to Spain) and he will summon an anvil in front of him. He will strongly hit the anvil with a big hammer and the anvil will fly into the opponent's goal (in a direction like Spain). If the anvil hits the opponent,he will get squashed (like Asura) for about 3-4 seconds. Unlock Requirements Win the 1st place in Major league without dashing to the left (you must only dash right, but not left). Costume He wears a disc costume. Every 7 seconds it will create a swarm of discs which will slice the opponent into bits for 4 seconds. Kick: +3 Speed: +4 Jump: +1 Power: +2 Dash: +2 Trivia Ares is the god of war, Hades is the god of the underworld and Hephasteus is the god of blacksmiths. Cyprus' normal appearance is based of Zeus the god of gods and lightning. That's why every god and their theme is in the Power Shots. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:CroatiaSoccer